The present disclosure relates generally to material handling systems, and is more particularly directed to a material handling system and subsystems thereof having one or more conveyor sections in which an arcuate conveying surface is defined by rollers. The innovation will be disclosed in connection with, but not necessarily limited to, arcuate conveying surfaces defined by rollers and which have a large conveyor radius.
Reference will now be made in detail to one or more embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.